The Fatal Seal
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: A boy named Dukess Westerly has been living in his head for four years. Actually he lives in the insane asylum. What happens when James Diamond comes to save him? Will Dukess fall apart or will James save him from the insanity that plagues him? Pleas read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The fatal seal

By Riku Child of Dawn

So I just wanted to post this story and see what you think about it. This is a Big Time Rush story, but my own character added.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the character Dukess Westerly

It was July 22 that much I was aware of. The rest…well let's just say that it was insanity at its finest.

Hi my name is Dukess Westerly, but please call me Duke. I'm 14-years-old. I have to tell you up front I'm in the insane asylum. Why? Well let's start at the beginning shall we?

I'm 8 at this time. My sister Tiffany and I are messing around the stairs trying to be the first one down the stairs and to the table in the kitchen for dinner. True I know now that we shouldn't have been doing that, but at the time it seemed fun. My sister pushed me gently unaware of the accident just waiting to happen.

My staircase at my house well they are steep. So when Tiffany pushed me my foot slipped and I found myself flying landing hard on the last step. I heard a crack in my lower back and then pain shot through my body and a scream tore through my throat. It was my mom that came and rushed me to the hospital. Tiffany well she couldn't stop saying "I killed him! I killed him!"

In the hospital after many x-rays I heard the doctor say that I could never walk again. Now you would think that, that would make me plunge over the edge, but no. I had several wheel chaired bound friends and I knew it was hard for them, but that's not why. Want to find out why? Let's flash forward 2 years.

Now 10 I'm in fifth grade and yes it was hard, but still I was managing. In fact I was doing pretty well in school, but my mental capacity was slowly stretching and that certain day when the teacher had told me to come and talk to him in the hall that I think I had snapped or well no sorry it was my mom.

In the hallway alone with my teacher and my mom I sat waiting. My mom came over and said that she didn't know how she was going to handle me anymore. She had always been a bitch that I knew. She always made me feel inferior and incompetent. Now this-this final thing sent me spiraling over the edge. I opened my mouth to tell her what a cocking-sucking whore she was, but before I said a word laughter just came and I couldn't stop it.

Oh yeah laughter always a sign of insanity right? Yeah well just shut up and just keep reading.

The laughter was like a hurricane and it didn't stop there. I felt like my brain had become 3 separate sections. The laughter was only the beginning. I had just kept laughing spinning around and around in my chair using my arms to push the chair around and around. Then I shot off and there was a chase. Several white coats had me, but I knew that I didn't have a choice. They took me to where I am now. Just before the doors closed right on queue the cunt said "Dukess we're moving and we won't be back."

That was the first part of my life here, but don't forget there are sections 2 and 3 to go.

I'm 12 and if you think that the laughter was the end of it then sorry your sadly mistaken. Section 2 of my brain well let's just say if anyone came into my room I would start screaming as loud as I could. Doctors would step out and then come back in with what they thought was protection against my screams. Wrong! Before too long after several experimental meds had slid down my throat they could hear the loud screams as their protection failed.

I had to say during that time well-my mind was not.. It just wasn't at all. And it wasn't until… well it still isn't today. Just watch er well read this and how I am now.

Now I'm fourteen and this is the last section of my brain and well it was worse. I can peel off my fingernails skin and all and start cutting myself. Last week since I could reach my right shoulder I bit through shirt, flesh, and then finally bone. Did it hurt fuck yeah it hurt. Did I care? Hell no. In fact I tried again only this time it was my right leg. I bit through it and my teeth left a long jagged scar. Since I couldn't feel it I didn't feel the meat and blood seep from it. I have to say the doctors…yeah they're at their wits end. They keep shoving medicines down my throat and twice I've been put in a strait jacket.

Since then well nothing has changed. Do I regret any of my actions? No. Do I want it to stop? Yeah it would be nice. Be nice to know exactly what the fuck I'm doing from time to time.

So everyone what do you think of Dukess? Insane right? Yeah well his manners has a lot to be desired. Don't worry he won't be like this forever. Just keep reading and please review.

Out Riku Child of Dawn


	2. 1

1

James's P.O.V

I stood in the hall watching Kendall as he helped out. Kendall had volunteered for the insane asylum. I commended him for it. I'm not saying that I wouldn't do it, but still I have to admit that this place scared me a little.

It was the layout I guess. Something I always remembered as the hospital feel and this place didn't stop those memories. I could see doctors walking with medicine and I sort of cringed.

"Um ready Ken?" I asked quickly. He nodded. "Yeah just a few more." He said then someone caught his attention. It was a boy rolling toward Kendall an insane look in his hard gray eyes. I could see that the eyes didn't look away from Kendall toward me which meant that… "Kendall move!" I screamed, but it was too late.

The boy lunged for Kendall his teeth extended. He bit deep and Kendall screamed loudly before the boy let go and rolled toward me! I was going to run when he stopped. He just stared up into my hazel eyes. A slow hand extended his eyes clearing for 1 second. "Dukess" he said and I cupped his hand before he turned and wheeled off. I wasn't sure what to make of this boy. He had just bitten one of my best friends and then he comes and shakes hands with me.

I dragged Kendall out of the asylum and drove home. Kendall was groaning and muttered to me "He's well I don't get to talk to him. He's under high security right now."

"Why cuz he bites people?" I asked.

"Not just that. They haven't gotten his medicine right." I frowned at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Well he's-a fighter to say the least. A couple of years ago I heard he just was screaming as loud as he could. Doctors had put on protection, but it didn't do any good. I'm scared what's next!"

"He talked to me."

"Yeah your one of the few who he's talked to. I mean it's rare I'm guessing here." He stared down at the jagged cut as the car stopped.

Kendall was ushered upstairs and into the bathroom. We had to clean out the wound. He was worried that it was going to become infected. Logan came and checked it out. "No, but you should be careful." He said eying it carefully. "Why did he bite you?" he asked.

"Well he well—" Kendall didn't like talking bad about other people especially his patients. The only reason he had told me is because I was there.

Ok so this is short and so are you guys worried about Kendall? This well this will leave Dukess, but not for a while. Please tell me what you think.


	3. 2Chapter 3

2

Hey everyone I want to apologize for the chapter mix up. Please tell me if it's messed up to you.

Dukess's P.O.V

I escaped! I escaped from the guards I just simply bit them and they were too busy to stop me. Now I'm free. Yeah I know I'm insane and it shows in my eyes, but come on people this is what I can do ok?

Anyway I was rolling somewhere I don't know where when I saw the blonde kid. He was obviously older and he well… Yeah so anyway I just focused on him and didn't notice the other boy yelling at him. I used my arms to lunge at him and I bit deep my teeth pulling flesh out.

When I finished then I saw the other. He was gorgeous! I remember seeing him with my eyes. Then I told him my name. He looked half scared and half amused. Well I told him my name then I went back down the hall.

Now I know what you're thinking. Oh Dukess why did you bite that boy he wasn't hurting you! Um hello people insane ring any bells here?! He actually helps out around here and so that's why Duh! Ok so maybe I shouldn't be that harsh on you guys.

Anyway getting back to the story. I was going to go for the other exit when a crooning voice I knew all too well said "Now Dukess do we really have to go through this everyday?"

Yeah bitch we do! I hate you and this whole fucking asylum.

Since I couldn't say that I lunged for her too. Then she did something that pissed me off really bad! When I lunged for her she put something over my mouth. I knew what it is, but just…well anyway I did hit her really hard. Take that you bitch I thought as I fought to bite through it. But of course she just pushed me back to my room and slipped the jacket over me.

I remember her saying you can be here until you learn not to bite people. What the fuck was I a two-year-old? Fuck her! I hope she dies! And don't you guys say Oh Dukess you shouldn't be wishing death on anyone! Trust me if you have been here for 4 years now you would want this place burned down to the ground…. Except that gorgeous guy and I guess his friend.


	4. 3

3

James's P.O.V

I lay curled up on my bed. Kendall had left and now I was alone to think about what the fuck had just happened. That boy… Dukess right? He bit Kendall my best friend so why didn't he bite me too? I thought about it. Could it be that he didn't want too or… I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. Getting up I walked back downstairs and out. Why was I going back to the asylum? Just because of simple curiosity?

That didn't stop me though. I walked to the dull gray building that had locked doors and it simply looked like a prison. I pushed the door open pushing through to find a nurse. "Where's Dukess?" I asked.

"He's not allowed to have visitors right now." I glared at her.

"Why not?"

"He needs to cool off before he can see anyone." I glared, spun around and pretended to leave.

Five minutes later I snuck back in and dodged into a closet. Checking if the coast was clear I ran down the hall into a room. A boy stared at me. "Where's Dukess?" I asked.

"Duke who wants to know?" I sighed.

"I'm not here to hurt him if that's what you're thinking."

"Still who wants to know." I started to leave kind of angry before the boy yelled "Third door on the left! You have to help him!" I sprinted down the hall and pushed the door open diving in and slamming it shut.

Dukess stared at me a look of surprise on his face. I noticed he had a muzzle and a straitjacket on. I walked over pulled the muzzle up and Dukess gasped for breath. "Thank fucking God!" he hissed and my eyes narrowed angrily.

"Who…did this?"

"That bitch! She thinks I'm a fucking 2-year-old." It came out all slurred/almost gibberish. I tried to figure it out.

"Your nurse?" he shook his head. ""Someone else?" he nodded. "So someone who still works here." He nodded again. "Um no offense, but can you talk?" he started to nod then pointed to his eyes which were glazed over. I understood then. "Before you went insane." I stated. He grimaced.

I knelt before him and his eyes followed my actions. "I'm James Diamond."

"Jjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss…." He drew my name out almost like he was saying his first words. I nodded and he smiled.

"The boy you bit he was my best friend." He said in almost gibberish

"Ennnnddd!" he said drawing it out again.

"Who Kendall?" he nodded. "He isn't the end." He nodded again. "But Kendall says he doesn't get to deal with you." I said and he frowned a bit angry. "Um I'm sorry was I not supposed to say that?" I asked. He shook his head. I felt like this conversation was kind of 1 sided. Sure he could nod and shake his head, but I wanted to ask about how he got here.

The door behind me started opening. Dukess jerked his head towards the closet and I pulled the muzzle down then dived into the closet before closing the door. I heard a female's voice say "Are you ready to be with everyone else?" I frowned was this woman treating him like a baby. I heard movement and I saw the jacket come off him along with the muzzle. "I'll be back in ten minutes." The door closed and I stepped out. He was glaring at the door maiming bitch. I got an idea

"You know sign language?" he nodded. "How good."

Pretty good. I had to learn when I went insane. So your name and end are the only couple of words I can say plus my own name course. I was smiling as he finished signing.

"That's awesome!" he smiled.

Guess I shouldn't have bit your friend, but well I hate everyone that works here. They suck in fact they should go die! I guess except your friend cuz then you'll be mad when I try to kill him. My eyes narrowed and he threw his hands up in defense. Sorry-sorry.

"How did you get here?"

Can't tell you cuz she's coming back! Quick hide! I dove back into the closet and the door opened again. I pushed myself down hiding under some clothes as she said

"Ok Dukess time to eat." They left and I peeked out. Something was flung back into the room and then the door closed.

I stepped out and picked up the paper. It was written in red ink then I realized that it wasn't ink it was blood.

James

So I stole this piece of paper weeks ago and now I wrote this using my blood from the jacket. Listen please come back. I'm all alone here and I only see the people that work here. When I bit your friend and I saw you-you were like the person that pulled me out of my insanity for a second so thanks for that. I wish I could talk to anyone without sounding like I'm trying to learn my words all fucking over again. Maybe they can find my medicine and I can tell you. Well bye.

I stared at the paper covered in Dukess' blood. Why had he bled just to write to me. I frowned and left getting out and walking back to my house. My mind went over everything and I sighed walking in and heading to my room

My phone was ringing when I walked in. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Come on Jamie really." Kendall's voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Just…went back to talk to Dukess."

"You what?!" Kendall's voice held shock in it. "After he bit me!"

"Listen he didn't well he did, but he hates everyone that works there! It's like a prison Kendall!"

"Still."

"Still nothing. Did you know he can sign?"

"So?"

"Come on Kenny you're not that way." There was a sigh then

"Your right."

"He wrote me a note in his own blood!" a shocked silence then

"How?"

""I don't know."

"I'm coming back over. Mom, and Katie are going out town for a while and they want me to stay with you."

"Ok come over." I smiled and then hung up. Putting the note on my stand I got ready for Kendall.

So I noticed that people don't love this story. Even if I have no views I'm still going to write it. I like this story even if anyone doesn't.


	5. 4

4

Dukess's P.O.V

After James left I went to the hall where we eat. I didn't want to even be with anyone cuz I know what will happen the bitch will start watching me like a fucking hawk. So I wheeled myself over to my usual table and found that there was food waiting for me.

I thought back to my time with the gorgeous boy named James. I couldn't tell him hell I can barely say anything at all! However I did say his name and now I'm back to the toddler's insane asylum where everyone treats you exactly like that a toddler!

After I finished I rolled back to my room angry that my mom (who barely comes back to see me) could have ever cared about me. I was just in a wheelchair for christ's sake! It wasn't like I couldn't even handle my life and that bitch just has to say "Oh Dukess I can't handle you anymore…!" Whatever like I needed her anyway. She cared more about my sister than me and after the accident well she just started treating me like I couldn't hear her.

Now I'm here where my "Supervisor"" watches me twenty-four-seven. I feel like a caged animal where they stare at you all day long and say "Oh look he's getting mad we better calm him down before something bad happens." I hate everyone here. So now I love freaking everyone out. Hell what do I fucking have to lose?

That night when I was in bed my mind concocked a awesome plan. I struggled out of bed grinning and I swung my arm out and touched my wheelchair. I swung over and then made sure the coast was clear before shooting off. Somehow I made it and grabbed several red stuff and zoomed back. Slipping back into my room I quickly devised a plan and soon fake blood covered my bed, sheets, and wheelchair. I knew come morning I would be pronounced dead and that was what I was waiting for. So I inched myself over through the halls somehow and hid in a spare closet.

In the morning I heard a scream of "He's dead! He's dead!" A silent laugh shook my body. Frantic feet ran down the hall and I heard more screams. They didn't even check if there was a body just said I was dead and that was exactly what I was waiting on. Then I heard the dreaded click-clack click-clack of the bitch's heels as she walked briskly down the hall. I was glad that I had bit myself and put my own blood all over the place. See how awesome my mind is? Now if only my body and my mouth would work too.

That morning I stayed hidden as they stripped my bed and began to clean up my room. After a while I peeked out and saw people pulling my chair through the halls. Now here was the tricky part. When it left the asylum itself I had to jump into it and leave. So I waited until a cart went by then dived into it, burying myself into my sheets.

h


End file.
